Impossible Odds
by ShivaVixen
Summary: [Rogue Nation] Benji has faith in Ethan, but that doesn't mean he's incapable of acknowledging that the odds are stacked pretty high against them this time.


I know it has been done, but I thought I would do my own spin. Tag to the final act of Rogue Nation.

* * *

Benji was dazed when he hit the floor of a van, dimly aware of someone holding a phone. A bag was pulled over his head and zipties held his wrists behind his back. The feeling of being stuffed with cotton did not abate as he began to panic over the suddenly limited amount of air he was now able to get.

Paradoxically enough, he calmed down hearing the familiar phrase 'Your mission, should you choose to accept it'. His training kicked in, and though he still felt disoriented, he was able to focus on the voice, and felt his stomach drop as he realized what was going on.

That bastard Lane had kidnapped him to force Ethan to do what he wanted! Immediately following that realization came the thought of why him? He understood why not Luther, they'd have needed a wheelbarrow, but why couldn't they have grabbed Brandt instead?

Unfortunately, the instructions for being captured were to try and comply as much as possible, without giving any vital information, so that one could escape at the first available opportunity. Antagonizing one's captors was not a good idea and potentially crippling.

The car ride seemed oddly short before he was being yanked out of the van, though with his senses almost completely deprived, his ability to gauge time had been compromised.

Benji honestly couldn't tell if they had drugged or tazed him as his legs struggled to keep him upright while he was pulled by the two mooks on either side of him, but he was starting to recover from it, just not in time.

He was pushed into a chair, wrists freed briefly before they were fastened to the arms of a chair, that done, he was left alone (he thought, the bag muffled everything so he couldn't know for sure). An intimidation tactic, let the captive's mind come up with scenarios of their fate so they'd panic and lose focus, his training supplied, and it was fairly effective even if you were trained in counter-interogation techniques.

Benji's mind, however, had jumped to his teammates- what were they doing, would they go along with Lane's 'mission'? A majority of him hoped they wouldn't as Lane was likely to kill him and them once they did what the crazy bastard wanted. He'd always known that as a field agent death was a real probability that he wouldn't be able to avoid. Paradoxically, Benji had full faith in Ethan surviving anything, as long as he had one person to back him up, and Luther and Brandt wouldn't let Ethan do something stupid.

The sound of steps alerted him that someone was coming over to him before the bag was roughly removed from his head. Benji blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light after the darkness of the bag.

Lane stood in front him, just in his peripheral vision was the Bone Doctor, but Benji focused on Lane.

Nothing was said, Nothing was demanded, Lane just wordless leaned into Benji's personal space staring into his eyes. It was unsettling, and most likely some sort of mindgame.

Lane straightened and as he turned away gave a single order. "Prepare him."

There were a thousand ways those two words could be construed, 'prepare him for something' or 'prepare him to do something' and Benji was sure he didn't want to know what that 'something' was; he was also sure he would inevitably find out. _Comply, there may still be a chance Ethan and the others will save me._

A man with a laptop bag and a metal case came in, some sort of tech person, and Benji was a little more aprehensive as he watched the tech put the metal case down gingerly on a table before setting up the the laptop on a desk.

The Bone Doctor stepped closer, leaning to whisper into his ear. "Don't worry, it won't be painful, unless you make it so." The man sounded almost hopeful that Benji would try and resist whatever it was they were going to do.

 _Don't respond, don't resist. Comply._

An arm came around his neck from behind, tightening until there was pressure on his windpipe, a hand rested on his forehead forcing his head back at an awkward angle.

The Bone Doctor brought out a tool that looked like a metal circle, and used it to force his right eye wide opened. "Pity I can't use something more invasive." He commented, and Benji felt a little sick.

 _Comply, don't fight, don't talk._

Benji tried to put his mind in a different place, but that was aborted by him noticing an finger go for his open eye. The contact lense that was placed on his eye had a crosshair apear in the center, and Benji's eye watered.

"Calibrating." The tech intoned.

Benji's eye moved, trying to get his eyelids to close. He could see the camera track where his eye was looking.

"Calibration complete, let his eye close." The Tech instructed, tapping a couple more keys. The removal of the ring had Benji blinking back tears, and his neck and head were released. "Get him to sit up straighter."

Benji moved with the hands that manipulated his body, and a vest that had several wires and two small digital devices was fastened to him. One Benji recognized as a very expensive, very high tech detonator.

 _No. Please._

A bomb vest. He was going to be blown up if Ethan didn't come through. Benji felt sick. On his list of preferred ways to die, being blown up was at the very bottom. Worse was the realization that the odds were becoming more and more impossible, even for Ethan's skills. There was such a slim chance he was walking away from this, and it was getting slimmer by the moment.

 _Ethan. I have to believe he can do it._

A wire was put into his ear and after he flinched from the brief feedback, they began to carefully add and wire explosives to the vest from the metal case that the tech had brought in.

He had to trust Ethan would come through somehow, and if he didn't, that he and the others would be safe and able to outwit Lane.

 _Speak of the devil._

Lane had re-entered the room, Elsa just behind him with a blank expression as she watched the proceedings.

"Is he ready?" Lane asked, coming up to once again lean into Benji's personal space to look at the contact and ear wig, and then walked over to the tech when the other gave an affirmative. "Now, Mr. Dunn, your mission, should you choose to accept it, is quite simple. You just have to obey everything I say through that wire." Lane smiled. "Let's start with something simple." Lane's voice now echoed in his ear. "Stand up." Benji obeyed.

 _Comply, Comply, it will buy Ethan some time._

"Repeat after me: I accept your mission Mr. Lane."

"I accept your mission, Mr. Lane." Benji repeated, voice dull. His silence had been the only thing he could control, and now Lane had taken that away.

"Wonderful," Lane's voice no longer echoed in his ear, and Benji just stared straight ahead as Lane stepped away from the console, "you're ready. Now, Elsa, get him a coat, it's going to be a bit chilly tonight."

Elsa put the coat on, and gently squeezed his upper arm in comfort. Benji took it, even though he wanted to yell at the agent for setting them up in the first place. He couldn't afford to be picky.

As if the armed escort and bomb vest weren't enough, Lane had even included a pressure switch for the chair at the cafe he'd chosen. Once he was seated, the detonator started counting down. Elsa sat next to him, one leg gently pressing against his in attempted comfort as the minutes dropped ever closer to zero.


End file.
